Bright stocks are made from petroleum feedstocks that have been solvent deasphalted and then solvent refined or hydrotreated to provide a modified oil having improved cleanliness or quality. Bright stocks typically are classified as either naphthenic or paraffinic. The production of quality naphthenic bright stocks requires careful selection of processing steps in order to meet target performance characteristics and production costs.